Cadence
by SevenGate
Summary: When Gary wanders out of the office again he happens to meet a street performer, a rare sight on a New York sidewalk. After a few mishaps and misunderstandings Gary and the team are faced with the dangers that come with trusting others, and the painful decisions between friends. Can the team evade the rising new threat or will it consume them, taking Gary along with it?
1. Chapter 1

**It starts a little slow paced, but it will pick up in the next chapters, please read and be patient! POV in both first and third person (I'll keep them marked) Enjoy! -**

My life is nothing but music, a single song that glides slowly between different tunes, changing along as I do.

"Mommy, that girl's making music!" A little girl cried excitedly. I glanced up at her, seeking her out among the crowd that had gathered above me. She grinned hugely, bouncing like the energizer bunny. With a slight smile I shifted from where I sat on the ground, leaning back against the wall and casually nudging the cardboard box in front of me forward. It was getting late already, and as the sun slowly began to dip over the edge of the buildings I started to lose the crowd. Closing my eyes I carefully breathed in, listening to the bitter-sweet sound of a piano that glittered in the air. I kept time with my fingers as they played the non-existent instrument, nonchalantly tapping the air. The sound dripped out then floated around me like clouds, hanging delicately until each note faded. I scarcely breathed as I concentrated on creating each piece of the song, pulling the tune out into reality. There was a soft clink that startled me, my eyes flashing open just as another coin dropped into the box.

"That was a pretty neat trick." A man murmured to the woman beside him as they strolled away, "Probably has some sort of music player hidden near her. So young and already desperate for money, what a shame." Their giggling laughter faded away, but their actions left an impression. The crowd followed his example, breaking up and going back on their merry way, a few kind citizens pausing to drop their money into the box as well.

"Thank you very much." I said, trying hard to smile kindly. My legs wobbled stiffly as I stood up, aching from sitting down so long. I picked up my box and scooped out the coins and bills, jamming them into the pocket of my jeans. A tiny fist shot out, the little girl smiling shyly as I took the dollar bills from her hand, thanking her as she bounced away cheerfully. I yawned and rubbed my eyes tiredly, watching the cars go by on the busy road. I was glad I had set up shop here today, because the business area of this road isn't as busy as the shopping strip.

The sudden lack of music left a dull emptiness that ached to be filled, a hole that couldn't be filled by the sounds of the city.

"Excuse me?" My eyes darted up to a boy that stood alone before me, watching with a childlike curiosity. "You were making music in the air. How were you making music?" He stepped closer, tall and skinny, bony under his plaid dress shirt.

"You mean the piano sounds?" I clarified. It was hard to tell if he was a boy or a man.

"Yes-No. That wasn't piano. There is no piano, I saw. How did you make the sound?" I laughed, I couldn't help it. After all, he was acting like a child almost, his eyes wide under his short black hair.

"A secret of the trade." I replied, dodging the question further with, "It's a natural skill."

"Dr. Rosen would like you. You should come see Dr. Rosen. He's good, he gave me a badge." He paused and rummaged in the pockets of his jeans and came out with a leather wallet, flipping it open and holding it up with authority. "See, it says my name on it. My name's Gary." He pointed to where his name was printed in big bold letters.

"Er, hello Gary." I answered awkwardly, "I'm Sophie. Is Doctor Rosen a friend of yours?" Something about him made me afraid to let him wonder alone. Is this Doctor supposed to be taking care of him?

"He's not my friend. He's my boss. But my boss is my friend, he's good." I smiled and pretended that what he had said made sense.

"Let's get you to Doctor Rosen, then. Do you know where he is?"

* * *

"You lost Gary again, didn't you?" Nina demanded, glaring at her coworker.

"I did not!" Rachel growled, peeking her head down another hallway, "It wasn't my turn to watch him!" She nervously pushed a strand of dark hair out of her face, taking a deep breath as she turned back into the office area, Nina trailing after her. Cameron Hicks was sitting sideways in his chair, casually tossing a baseball around his office.

"Why not just wait for him to come back?" Cameron suggested, "He _is_ an adult, ya know."

"You told Hicks?" Rachel hissed. Nina smiled innocently and escaped back to her own office. "What if something happens to him?" Rachel pressed, looking to both of them for any validation of her fears.

"Happens to who?" Doctor Rosen asked, coming out from the elevator. Rachel spun around guiltily, her hands fluttering at her side.

"We...can't seem to find Gary." She stammered.

* * *

"Ah, I'll see you later then, Gary" I said, staring in awe at the building that loomed before me. It was an office building, its gleaming windows sparkling on the black brick that disappeared into the clouds.

"No, it's okay, you can come in too, you can come say hello." I stared at the guards standing inside the doorway doubtfully.

"That's okay, I think I'll head home now."

"No, no. "He said turning back towards me and tugging on his dress shirt unhappily, "What about Doctor Rosen?" I sighed. His building had been just across the street, yet I was exhausted. He had stopped every few steps to look at something, occasionally flipping his hands through the air. Gary isn't normal, but I shouldn't be the one to talk about normal. I feel a bit like a babysitter, though.

"Fine, fine." I surrendered. I'm not even sure if he can get in the door, let alone up to the elevator. He led the way, glancing back every few seconds to make sure I was still there. He flashed that badge again at one of the guards, waving it at both of them.

"Gary," He said. "Gary Bell."

"Gary," one of the guards answered, "I've already told you, you don't need to show the badge when I'm on duty."

"But I don't know who you are." Gary told him.

"Gary," He sighed, "It's me, Mike. I've worked here for-ah, never mind." Gary passed through one of the three metal gates and pressed the button for the elevator, turning back to watch me.

"It's okay, she's with me, she's coming up to see Doctor Rosen. It's okay." I cautiously slid through after him just as the heavy metal doors slid open, following into the elevator. We went up in silence, Gary keeping a watchful eye on nothing at all, twittering his hand through the air again. I frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter finally. So, if you get tired of this Sophie girl don't worry, this whole thing is all part of my plot :) She's not going to be in chapter 3, but she'll be back later (I wanted this fanfic to sort of flow like an episode, so there has to be new alphas. this is like the episodes with Anna and Skyler)**

* * *

"Gary," Rachel shouted, "Where have you been!" She was standing tensely, and if not for the fact that Gary was taller it'd look like she was looming over him. The other members of the team were all standing around, their attention on their young coworkers.

"I wanted coffee." Gary answered, "Bill doesn't let me have coffee."

"Gary you can't leave without telling anyone. And where is it, then?"

"Where is what?"

"The coffee!"

"Coffee? I threw it away. It was gross." He looked pointedly across the room," Coffee is gross, Bill."

"That's why I didn't get you any." Bill sighed, shaking his head.

"Gary, who is this?" Dr. Rosen broke in, eyes wide in alarm. He took an unconscious step to put himself between this new stranger and his team, watching warily. She was young, small and malnourished, her short blonde hair jagged as though she had cut it herself.

"I'm sorry, you really shouldn't be here." He continued, holding up his hands apologetically. She was peeking her head out from behind Gary, watching him with wide nervous eyes.

"Sorry!" She said hastily, fiddling with the necklace around her neck, "I just wanted to make sure Gary got here safely." She moved for the elevator but Gary wasn't having it.

"No, no. Dr. Rosen. It's okay, I said it was okay."

"Gary-" Nina tried, "You can't-"

"Why? Sophie's not a bad person, she bought me a purple soda. And she plays music. Show them Sophie, play the music." Everyone paused, silently watching the young stranger.

* * *

He stared at me expectantly, his blue-grey eyes encouraging.

"Gary, I'm not sure that's a good idea…I really shouldn't be here."

"Music?" The man in the corner asked, shifting from his spot against the wall, running a hand over his shaved head.

"It's just a street trick," I lied, "A natural talent." The group exchanged a look.

"No, no it wasn't. You shouldn't lie, Sophie." Gary pressed, "She made music from the air. I like the music. And the soda. Bill, will you buy me another soda?"

"No, Gary." The man I'd come to recognize as Bill answered, exasperated.

"Sophie…" Gary tried again, "The music…"

"Well…why not?" The oldest man finally said, watching me behind his glasses, "We have time." I wondered if he was just saying that to keep Gary quiet. "Would you like to sit down…?" I nodded, feeling unwelcome and uncomfortable. It was making me wonder just what sort of people they are. And Gary, what a strange young man. Something wasn't right about him, but he as familiar, or at least more familiar than the others, so I kept close as we filed into a larger conference room. Everyone sat frozen there, waiting for something.

"Ah, well, introductions then." The man in glasses said "I'm doctor Rosen, and this Cameron Hicks, Nina Theroux" So, the mysterious Doctor Rosen at last. He was kinder than I thought, with a gentle yet cautious voice, "And this is Rachel Pirzad and Bill Harken."

"H-hello," I replied, waving awkwardly, "I'm Sophia Coulbert." I was compelled to say my full name, choking it out in one rush. Dr. Rosen motioned for me to sit down, taking a seat a little ways away from me.

"If it's alright, would you mind playing for us?"

"Not at all." I murmured, "I'd be happy too." It was sort of a lie, but music might calm me, so I'd give it a shot. Slowly, I raised my hands above the table, gently resting just off the surface. Then I played.

It was easy. It had always been easy. All I had to do was connect to the people around me, gently sending any notes, any sounds, any songs I could imagine. A channel to broadcast on all to myself, straight to the minds of my listeners, my own music that can only be heard in the mind. I carried a familiar tune from a popular piano song I'd once heard for a moment, but I began to forget how it went, so I stopped, once again sitting in silence.

"An Alpha…" Doctor Rosen breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 now :) **

"So," Nina asked, leaning on the doorframe in Cameron's office, "How long have they been talking?" He knew exactly who she meant right away, but still he said,

"Who?

"That…Sophie, and Doctor Rosen. "

"It seemed like she didn't want to talk about herself much."

"And do you blame her? The moment she walked in the door everyone's been pestering her."

"Hey," Hicks answered, "It's not every day we get an Alpha walking in here of their own free will, let alone because of Gary."

"That reminds me," Nina piped in, suddenly sparked, "He's been acting strange lately.

stranger, anyway."

"It's his favorite jacket, he was talking about it yesterday. He says his mom used too much detergent and it smells weird, now he won't wear it." Nina laughed at that, smiling and shifting her stance so that her thick black hair fell back over her shoulders.

"How's it going with Tyler?" She asked, curious about Hicks' life. They hadn't had time to talk in a while and now she was busy trying to play catch up. She wondered vaguely if she'd meet his son, but she dismissed the thought.

"Pretty good," He said, nodding, "Finally have another visit coming up." The divorce was killing him, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get time alone with his son, and having such a hectic job didn't help. Nina's smile grew and she finally ducked all the way into his office.

* * *

"Doctor Rosen," Gary said, hovering outside his door, playing with the blue band around his wrist, "Where is Sophie?"

""Ms. Coulbert? She left quite some time ago."

"Doctor Rosen, I didn't say goodbye. "

"That's alright, Gary, You'll see her again in a few days when she comes in for her session."

"I did good. she was an Alpha, and I found her."

"Yes, well done, Gary. Thank you."

"Well, You're welcome." Gary answered, pacing round and round.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Rosen finally asked, pausing in the midst of his paperwork. Gary was always surprising him. Sometimes he could be so mature, so adult, then other times he would digress back to his old ways. They were working on it, and Gary was getting better, but they had a long way to go.

"Bill is gone." Gary declared, his step faltering, "Every afternoon when I go to get my lunch Bill is eating a sandwich, and then he says 'Hi, Gary' and I say hi back. But he wasn't there today. He was here this morning, Doctor Rosen." He knew he shouldn't have wandered out of the office but Bill was always telling him no even though he can make his own decisions. He likes Bill, but there's too much 'no'. Now his entire schedule was off. He was supposed to work, say hi to Bill, then eat lunch.

"It's alright," Rosen assured, "He's gone out get lunch, he forgot it this morning." He wondered what had been on Bill's mind, to make him forget. Usually he is very responsible, very reliable and doesn't easily forget such things.

"Now my whole routine is messed up, Doctor Rosen." Gary said, disappearing out the door. He wandered down to the faculty room, making a beeline for the refrigerator.

"Hi, Gary." Hicks said, taking a bite of his lunch. Gary blinked and turned around to find Hicks in Bill's usual chair.

"Hi." He answered eagerly, pulling a brown paper bag out of the cool air of the fridge. If he could make it back to his desk quick enough now everything would be back to normal. Hicks smiled to himself as Gary hurried away, taking another massive bite.

* * *

There were only two doors at the apartment, the front and the fire escape. They were both covered, easily, but the front was locked. The man smiled, his lips curling up in a twisted expression of anticipation. He had been ordered to keep a tight eye on that Doctor Rosen. If anyone could make a connection to a dangerous Alpha it's him, there could be big opportunities in lurking around behind him, picking up the Alphas that he leaves behind in his wake. And here's another one, completely vulnerable, just right for the taking.

**Gary and his silly schedule ^^ Hicks and Gary's relationship doesn't get enough attention I think. He's always being nice to Gary, I thought he deserved a bit more credit as a friend. Anyway,The case begins! Get ready for chapter 4 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! :) In case your wondering this fic takes place in season one (I don't know, it's after Anna's death but before everything gets all crazy) Trololol that makes sense. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't quite understand why my team and I are here," Doctor Rosen said passively, chasing after Agent Clay, "This is a break in."

"Not like any break in I've ever seen." Clay replied as the two ascended the steps in front of the apartment. Rosen's jaw dropped when he saw the front door. It was wide open, the handle distorted into a bubble-like shape, half of the door charred and dripping down as though it had melted in the sun.

"Forensics found traces of a fluid similar to sulfuric acid." Clay said, staring at the door. Usually The Agent only accompanies the team to field cases, yet he was here now, studying the scene. Rosen wondered if it was because they still didn't have a new 'handler' as he called it.

"Can we…go inside?" He asked cautiously.

"Be my guests." Clay replied. Rosen cast a glance at Hicks and Bill, who were standing patiently at the base of the stairs. Holding his breath he stepped inside, carefully stepping over a small overturned table.

Hicks, shrugging, following after him and glancing around suspiciously. It was a horrible space, small with a couch and an outdated television that he wasn't even sure worked anymore. It was probably the living room, and off in the corner there was a tile area with a short counter and a mini-fridge, and an oven with its door hanging open.

"This place is a dump." He said, scrunching his face up.

"It smells gross in here, Doctor Rosen." Gary said, stepping inside.

"Gary, I told you to wait in the car!" Bill scolded, shaking his head angrily. The room was getting cramped already, With Clay and Doctor Rosen in the Kitchen and Bill, Hicks, and Gary in the living room.

It's fine, Bill." Rosen said, following the hallway on the far wall down to the end. There was a small bedroom and bathroom, and then the fire escape, which had been thrown wide open to the alley and was now creaking slightly with the breeze.

"Whoever it was had been sitting in the living room." Clay said, brushing by Rosen and clambering down to the floor of the alley. "First attacker came in the front door and scared them out the fire escape, right into the arms of attacker number two."

"Who is the apartment registered to?" Just as Clay opened his mouth to answer Gary came hurrying out the door, something shiny dangling from his hand.

"Doctor Rosen," He said, holding it up, "Why is Sophie's necklace here?" The silver music note charm slowly waved back and forth, glittering on the end of the thin silver chain.

* * *

"Ready to speak yet?" A voice asked, the thick iron door gliding open. I glanced up at the voice, blinking tiredly and trying to make out a face.

"Not yet," I murmured, "Give it a couple more hours." I was in a perfectly square shaped white room, free to roam and do whatever I liked, except leave, of course. Even without being tied there was nothing I could do. The only other things in the entire room were two wooden chairs, which had been nailed to the floor. And a clock, God that clock! It just kept ticking and ticking! I wanted to smash it but they had somehow managed to nail that down, too. After the first few hours spent pacing I sank into the chair, exhausted.

"It's just one simple question." The man said, sitting in the chair beside me, "What is your ability?" I stared at him. This was same thing he'd asked me the last two times he'd been in here, and just like before I remained silent. Was this Doctor Rosen's fault? He had seemed nice enough.

The man didn't look away from my stare, and instead leaned closer. He was good sized, with calculating eyes that constantly flashed over me. It was unsettling and finally I started getting a strong urge to back away.

"Did you know," He said, just as I was getting ready to bolt, "Doctor Rosen keeps a computer record of all his patients? We'll figure it out whether you tell us or not." With that he stood up and went to the door, turning back for a second to look at me.

"That was strike three. Next time I won't be so nice."

* * *

"Red Flag?" Hicks offered, running a hand over his shaven head. The team was standing around Doctor Rosen's office, tossing around ideas, trying to figure out what to do next. No one answered him, instead focusing their attention on Gary.

He was standing off in the corner, flicking his hands through the air, pinching and grasping the invisible strings, the wavelengths that ran throughout the air.

"Any recent activity from Red Flag?" Doctor Rosen asked him cautiously.

"No, sort of. They've been watching us," He said, making a face, "They call us traitors." Rachel shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Traitor, such an ugly word. We're the good guys! She thought angrily.

"Keep looking." Doctor Rosen encouraged gently. Gary didn't answer, his eyes focused on seemingly nothing at all.

"What do we do?" Bill asked irritably. No one seemed very upset by the fact that a young girl had been kidnapped, and other than Gary no one was doing anything to find her. Hicks probably doesn't even remember her name, he thought, sighing.

"I'm not sure," Doctor Rosen admitted. This was someone he didn't know, and there aren't any leads. "Did Sophia mention anything? Something that sounded…" He trailed off, unsure of what he had planned to say. Everyone was silent. She had hardly said anything about herself at all.

"Would Red Flag be interested in her ability?" Hicks asked, trying to think. It hadn't seemed like anything so dangerous. Interesting, but not dangerous. It was just music. Nina glanced at Doctor Rosen.

"Did you learn any more about it when you talked to her?" She asked.

"Well, Sophie's ability…" He struggled to find terms to explain it, "She has…a vast capacity for hearing and sound memory. Any sound she can imagine, be it music, voices, anything…She can create them on her own…channel, and then broadcast it to anyone she chooses who is 'within range', so to speak." Hicks winced. Any sound? That could definitely be dangerous. Doctor Rosen ran a hand through his grey hair.

"Agent Clay estimates that she's been gone for over twelve hours." He said. Gary started to flick his hands a little faster.

"Doctor Rosen…" Rachel said quietly, "If Sophie can broadcast sounds on this channel…shouldn't she be able to receive them, too?"

**So...Good? Bad? What do you think of Sophie and how do you think I did portraying the characters? Review and let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright**,**so I've gotten a lot of requests to bring Anna into this story, and that means that you guys didn't read my author's note for chapter four (which states that she was already dead in this story) however, I also really liked Anna, so I decided that i'd bring her in anyway :) thanks for all the reviews and please read my Author's Notes! They aren't there for nothing! Enjoy :) **

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE!

Hours dripped by, weighing heavily on the gloomy atmosphere. After a while I got tired of pacing, slowly sliding to the floor. I paused for a moment there, thinking. Should I tell them my ability? About the music? Maybe if I tell them they'll let me go. It was unlikely, but no one's exactly busting down the door to save me, so I have to do something. Music. My heart ached for the familiar feeling, and I was about ready to tear that damn clock off the wall, anyway.

I rose my hands slightly, tapping them as though I were playing piano, imagining the sad song from a horror movie I'd once watched. Once I hear a sound I never forget it. Every note, every tune, it swirled around in my mind, a haunting twinkle of piano and violin that twisted through the air. When it was over I hesitated, then, my joints aching, I struggled to my feet where I wavered before sinking back to the floor, my head swimming.

I glanced at the clock, struggling to figure out how long it had been. Twelve hours? No, it was more than that. The door slid open, my jailer casually gliding inside, closing it behind him. He took a seat and gestured for me to join him but I shook my head.

"You are very disappointing, Sophie." My eyes widened at the sound of my name. "My name is Travis, by the way, not that you seemed so inclined to ask." He said coldly, leaning back and crossing his legs. Those calculating eyes were roaming my face, watching expectantly. Is he still waiting for me to sit down? The sooner he says what he wants the sooner he'll leave me in peace. Watching him warily I crept forward, slinking into the chair, leaning as far away from him as possible.

"Your hands are very important to you, aren't they?" he said, gesturing to a security camera on the ceiling. It was right in the center, rotating around to get a full view of the room. I shivered, feeling oddly like a rat in a cage.

Travis leaned forward, nonchalantly taking my hand and grasping my pointer finger.

"Hey, what are you-"_ crack_. I flew out of my chair with a wordless scream, struggling in his grip. His hand on mine was like an iron vise and then, with a venomous smile, he let go. I cradled it gently, backing away until I felt the wall hit my back. My pointer finger was quickly swelling, lightly purple around the knuckle. Travis turned and headed for the door, glancing back at me just before he left.

"We want your cooperation, and every hour until we get it I break another finger."

* * *

For a moment the team stared at her as though Rachel's head had grown wings and flown away.

"Could that work?" Doctor Rosen asked after a moment, more to himself than the others.

"How the hell do we find that channel?" Cameron demanded in frustration. Bill shot him a look, sighing. No one said anything, racking their brains for any sliver of hope or semblance of a plan. Nina shook her head dejectedly.

"If we knew where she was..."

"If we knew where she was," Hicks interrupted, "We'd just storm in there and get her back."

"I hardly think that's a good idea, Cameron." Doctor Rosen spoke in. And with that they broke into a series of petty arguments, Rachel and Doctor Rosen desperately trying to play mediator as the team went at it.

"I found her." Everyone froze and looked at Gary. He had been silent the whole time, lost in a world that none of the others could reach, searching the signals for any signs of Sophie. "Here, in this security camera. It's Sophie, and..." He made a sudden face that shocked his friends, an undefinable look that wavered on the edge between confusion and anger. Bill edged a

Little closer.

"And what Gary?"

"Her hand. They hurt her hand." he could see her clearly now that he had caught the security camera's signal. It was easy, because they broadcast it on a link that looked similar to how Anna's emails had. Thin, bright orange and quiet but firm.

Sophie's faint electric blue image stalked around a box-like room, cradling her right hand carefully. Gary frowned.

"Other than her hand?" Doctor Rosen pressed, "She's alright?" Gary nodded.

"She's not happy. She's pacing, it means she's unhappy."

"Where is she, Gary?" Bill pressed, "We need an address."

"I don't know. All I see is Sophie." He answered, frustrated. He began to flick his hands again, trying to find the source of the signal. He carefully explored the signals nearby the orange stream, tracing down a cell phone signal.

"She won't talk so I had to motivate her by breaking a finger. We found out her ability but we're waiting for her to crack." Gary said in a loud narrative voice.

"Gary what was that?"

"A text. Sent from someone in the same building as Sophie."

"Got a name, Gary?" Bill asked, hastily grabbing a notepad and pen from Doctor Rosen's desk. The team waited nervously as Gary flipped through the other texts recently sent, searching for names.

"Travis Dexton. He owns the phone, and we can follow the signal to Sophie. We have to go now." Gary said, suddenly getting agitated, "We have to go now!"

"Gary..."

"No, she's crying, Doctor Rosen. It means she's sad." He watched pitifully as Sophie's hollow image slid down into the far corner, pulling her knees into her chest. Rachel watched him, feeling a twinge of sympathy. Why can't he ever have a simple friendship? Sure, the team was there, but she knew that in Gary's eyes there was a difference. Sophie was his friend, not theirs, and he met her all on his own, like Anna.

"Gary, buddy, Listen." Hicks demanded, his jaw set in determination, "We _are_ going I save her, but we need a little time to get ready, and the sooner we have all the information we can get, the sooner we can get Sophie back." He had said that but, what else was there? A question left to answer? Doctor Rosen saved him by taking charge.

"Gary, who did he send that text to?"

"I don't know. It's...They made it so I can't see the signal. I can't find it." Gary began rapidly flicking both hands this time, moving faster as time went on. They had used some sort of signal jammer, trying to block the cell phone waves. Gary slowly decoded his way in, everyone struggling to remain silent as nearly ten minutes went by. Bill quietly shuffled out into the hallway,

Leaning against the wall and calling Agent Clay on his cell phone. This was Red Flag they were up against, and things weren't going to be pretty. Best way to go in is to go in overwhelming the enemy so they need man power, but not enough to draw media attention. It has to be lock and key.

"We found her." He said, voice low.

"you guys bring her in?"

"not yet. We're gonna need some help." There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.

"What are we up against? Was it Red Flag?"

"Doctor Rosen seems pretty certain, yes."

"Alright, give me

Two hours. I'll ready the infiltration and rescue teams." Two hours? Damn. Bill had a feeling that the others wouldn't be happy. Hell, _he_ wasn't happy.

"Two hours?" he demanded incredulously.

"Its the best I can do. We'll pick you up, you better be ready and you better know where we're going." and with that the line went dead. He cussed under his breath and slid back into Rosen's office.

"This isn't right." Gary was muttering, "This can't be right."

"Gary...?" Doctor Rosen ventured .

"It's Anna. The text was sent to Anna."

**Oh no! Haha, let me know what you think, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**finally, another chapter! I'm anxious to get Sophie out of Red Flag's clutches but I don't want to rush it .**

* * *

My hand was cold, a spreading flash of freezing numbness that felt as though I were slowly dunking my arm into ice water. I was huddled in the corner when he came in again. And in that instant, when my eyes made contact with my captor, I shut myself away in my mind. Shut the door and locked it tight. The idea of trying to escape danced at the edge of my thoughts, but the image of me getting brutally killed was enough to dull the desire a bit. Not entirely, though. The hum increased, getting louder and louder.

It wasn't music or voices, just a wordless noise that drowned out the world around me. When I closed my eyes I could almost believe that nothing existed other than the deafening buzz in my mind. Travis didn't hear it, he couldn't. I hardly ever create any sound other than music, and never has anything started without my knowledge, but it just kept going and no matter how hard I tried it just kept getting louder until my head started to pound.

I shrieked when something suddenly touched my hand, my eyes flashing open. Travis' lips curved into a grin and then moved as he spoke, but the roar of sound in my head blocked out his voice. God, he is _so _creepy. I blinked, struggling to get away, gasping at the sharp pain the speared my finger. It ached dully, occasionally sending jolts through my hand. I closed my eyes, feeling my jittery breathes come raggedly. The noise, so much noise! I sank into it, drowning in the heavy droll like a ship sinking into the black depths of the sea.

Travis came again after that, but I scarcely noticed. Three fingers were broken, I knew, but I hardly had the strength left to care, not even when I fell asleep right there in the corner, my head resting on the floor.

_Sophie_. My dreams were filled with the different voices of people calling my name, and the strangest feeling that I was falling with no one to catch me.

* * *

"Gary, please." Doctor Rosen said, struggling to be patient, "We don't know what'll happen to Sophia if they know we're coming."

"Doctor Rosen, I have to email Anna," He argued, fiddling with his bullet-proof vest, "I'll ask her to let Sophie go. I can be persuasive." He was upset. Very upset. Why would Anna do this to someone? She was nice, and smart, and sometimes she sent him funny videos. She never really talked about Red Flag, and Gary supposed this was why. The idea of his friend doing such bad things made him frown in irritation. "You're going the wrong way." He suddenly said. Agent Clay glanced back, steering wheel firmly clutched in one hand.

"Maybe if you_ focused_ a bit more." He growled.

"I am focused. I'm multitasking. And _you're_ going the wrong way. Turn right." The car, tires squealing, swung off onto a long dirt road, passing dozens of DO NOT ENTER signs. Behind them was a string of black cars, filled with other agents. Rachel and Nina followed in a car right behind them, and third in line were Bill and Cameron.

"We're close." Gary announced, I can see the source of the orange signal. It's up ahead." Sure enough a warehouse was approaching the distance. Clay pulled over, hoping to maintain the element of surprise.

"The signal." Gary said, pointing as though he expected everyone to see it. Hicks sighed, slamming the car door behind him. People were armed, guns slung over their shoulders on a strap.

"Tactical first." Clay announced, looking pointedly as Doctor Rosen, "You next." And with that they moved in, guns in hand, stiffly maneuvering closer to the warehouse.

"I hear…eleven heartbeats." Rachel murmured, struggling to concentrate as she walked, "One of them is…slower, a little weak." Doctor Rosen in lead, he pressed forward, close behind Clay and his _tactical._ It felt as though they were miles away, yet they were just a few yards away now. Gary faltered in his step.

"Gary?"

"It's humming." He replied. Hicks stared at him.

"I thought that was the satellite." He accused.

"It was. This is different, it's not the same." It wasn't, it was weaker, more of a buzz than a hum that seemed the come from everywhere and one tiny spot all in the same instant. Also, it was highly annoying and oddly familiar.

"What is it Gary?" Doctor Rosen pressed.

"I don't know, it's…" He struggled to recall where he'd heard it before. I was only a quiet sound, drowned out so that you almost wouldn't notice it unless you were trying to hear it. Like a side effect caused by- "Music. It's Sophie, She's making the sound." He realized, eyes wide, "Doctor Rosen, It's Sophie!" The energy waves of the sound were obvious to him now, picked up and transmitted by the electromagnetic waves around him. The bright blue signal was buzzing erratically, and it began to give him a pounding in his head.

"It's bad. It's not like before. It's painful." Gary murmured, putting his hands over his face.

"What do you mean it's different?" Hicks demanded. Clay glared back at the group and they hastily hurried after him, Gary staggering along. He wanted to hold on to the signal, it was like he could watch Sophie from far away, and help Doctor Rosen by making sure nothing went wrong. But it was just a signal and had no specific meaning, and finally Gary let it slip away, taking the headache with it.

"We're going in." Clay announced, waving at those around him. Doctor Rosen watched nervously as they crept forward, some of them circling off to surround the building from all sides. Clay silently counted to three before, with a wave of his arm, everyone snapped into action, They burst into the door, agents clad in black flooding inside.

* * *

It was gone. That was the first thing I noticed as I sat up with a jolt. The humming had disappeared, and the only sounds were my own heavy breaths and the pounding coming from somewhere far away.

"Hello?" I croaked cautiously, not as though I expected an answer. My throat was dry, but ignorable compared to the ache of my hand. I held it carefully as I forced myself to my feet. The sound was getting closer, an earthquake of footsteps followed by gunshots. I flinched as Travis burst through the door, glistening sweat and glassy eyed, a bloody hand pressed firmly to his stomach.

"Got a little recue party, huh?" He asked, staggering towards me. I stood my ground, my gaze only wavering slightly. A rescue party? I doubted it, but it presented better odds than I'd had before.

"Why are you here?" I managed to choke out. I hadn't been an hour yet.

"This is your fault." He growled, advancing a step, "They shot us! To _hell_ with what Anna wanted. I gonna enjoy killing you."

"As exciting as that sounds…" I murmured, circling around in an effort to get closer to the door, "Maybe another time?" Or never? He lunged at me then crumpled in on himself, gasping and clutching his wound. I didn't hesitate, bolting out the open door, wincing at the bright light in the hall. It was eerily empty, and I kept looking over my shoulder as I stumbled along. Where do I go now? Where the hell am I? I found myself idly wondering where my cell phone had ended up as I navigated the white tunnel. The footsteps where getting even louder now, and I started to hurry, trying to get away. _They shot us_, that's what Travis said.

"Hey!" I whipped my head around to see a man, clad in black a brandishing a gun running towards me. Eyes wide I made a run for it, hopelessly outmatched by his speed. A door came up on my right and I threw myself in, hardly aware that I was ascending a staircase. As I reached the top my sneaker clipped a step and I was falling again, the only thing that caught me was the ground.

* * *

**So! What do you think? I sort of have a thing for irritated Gary, hehe ;) next chapter prepare for more Anna! :0 please review, let me know how it was!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! So, the rescue's almost over but how will it end?**

* * *

"Target sighted. Female, blonde hair, small build." The obnoxious electronic voiced buzzed in the speaker and Doctor Rosen practically ran over the where Hicks was standing and snatched up the walkie talkie.

"That's her. That's Sophia." He said hastily, holding down the _talk_ button.

"She's running."

"She's obviously frightened." Rosen shot back before handed the talkie back to Hicks. Gary watched carefully, staring at their shoes.

"Doctor Rosen," he called, "We're here to save Sophie but..No one's doing anything. We should help. Why are we just standing here? It's annoying, I don't like it. And the signal is moving now."

"What signal, Gary?"

"Travis Dexton. He's the man who took Sophie. I told you this already. You should listen to me, Doctor Rosen." He paced agitatedly. There were too many feelings bottling up inside him, and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to curl up on his bed and watch live stream on the signals, but instead he was here. He had to be here, he had to help save Sophie. Why would Anna let them take her? He didn't understand why his friend would hurt his other friend. Maybe Anna didn't know he had met Sophie? Sophie was nice, he would just tell Anna that and then she'd understand.

"I have to go in there," Doctor Rosen declared, "Maybe I can calm her down."

"Count me in." Hicks answered automatically.

"And me." Bill threw in, waiting for a reply. Rosen nodded, glancing at Nina and Rachel.

"Stay with Gary." He commanded, a gently polite silent _please_ in his voice.

"We've got it." Nina replied. Hicks firmly put the walkie talkie in Gary's hand, smiling slightly at the disgruntled face his young friend made when their fingers accidently brushed.

"Gary," He said firmly as Nina handed him the extra talkie, "I want you to watch the signals, let us know what you see. Especially if we go near Travis. This is really important, I'm counting on you."

"I've got it." He answered, unconsciously quoting Nina, "You'll bring Sophie back?"

"Yeah, I'll bring her back."

"Okay. And, you have to be careful. Because you're my friend, too. And if you get in trouble then I'll have to save you, too. And that's a lot of work, Hicks."

"What about me, Gary?" Bill asked, "You're not worried about me?"

"I don't have to tell you to be careful, you're always careful. Except for the time you punched Hicks. And sometimes you have heart attacks. But that was just once." Bill tried to hide his smile and Hicks laughed.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Doctor Rosen assured.

* * *

"Get up. Slowly." He commanded. I blinked, my breaths coming out in pained gasps as I tried to remember what had just happened. Ah, I'm at the top of the stair case. My legs were trembling and felt like Jell-o. God, I just want to curl up in bed and sleep forever, let all my aches and pains fade away. I had thrown my hands out to catch me as I fell and now my swollen fingers, covered in dark splotches, were throbbing.

I held it up tenderly in a half-surrender, using the other hand to stand.

"What's going on?" I murmured.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"What _can_ you tell me?" He was silent a moment, quietly appraising me. Apparently deeming me as no threat he let his stance relax a little. He was a big man, his wide back blocking my view of the stairs behind him. It was strange to see such a big man in a tight space.

"We're here to help you." He answered slowly, as though he were trying to tame a wild animal. Help me? Who would want to do that? I had a hard time wrapping my head around the whole situation, and trying to made my head throb. Or maybe that was just the humming. It was back again, a soft background noise in the back of my mind. He watched warily as I put a hand to my head, rubbing it tiredly.

"Does that mean…I can leave?"

"Not quite. I'm waiting for my superiors." He still hadn't quite lowered his gun yet and it was making me nervous.

"I see. Who might that be…?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I gave a sheepish half smile.

"Are you-" _bang._ It was a piercing sound that rang so suddenly that my body just moved, crouching down, my hands protectively clutching my head, eyes peeking out. The man in black crumpled as if in slow motion, gun still in hand until it clattered to the floor just before he did. I was too stunned to scream and instead I ran, bursting out the door just a few steps above.

"Should've have killed me when you had the chance!" Travis called after me, his staggering footsteps not far behind. A rush of cold air hit me as I came out on the next floor, glancing wildly for were to go next. _Damn_, the humming! It got louder with each step I took trying to get to the end of the long white hallway, buzzing until it became a screeching in my ears, an ear splitting nails-on-chalkboard sound the made my teeth chatter. It was all noise, so much noise! I pushed myself to keep running, not caring where I was going. That man died. Right in front of me. He's lying in that staircase _bleeding._ Everything went white for a second and I found myself slumping against a wall, barely standing. Travis took his sweet time, one hand on his would and one on the gun pointed right at me. It was small yet deadly, like fangs of a baby cobra about to strike. His lips curved into a smile.

* * *

It was back. The humming, only a million times worse. _Five_ million times worse.

"Ahhhhahhhhahhh!" Gary hissed, hands balling into awkward fists as he shied away from Rachel's worried gaze . He put the walkie talkie up to his lips, pressing the button.

"Hello? Is this on? Doctor Rosen? Hey, Doctor Rosen!" There was a buzz on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I'm here Gary."

"I found her. I found Sophie, she's humming again. Now it's louder. And Travis is with her." He flipped through the different signals inside the warehouse until he found the familiar wireless transmission of Doctor Rosen's phone, not far from the bright orange signal of Travis. He breezed through and a circle pulled up in front of him, a transparent blue figure from a security camera that gave him a view of Doctor Rosen, Hicks and Bill trailing after him. "Go left." Gary commanded, "Now right." He changed cameras as Rosen moved along. "Now in that door. Not that door, the other door. There, up the stairs!" Doctor Rosen's hovering image complied, following the hallway until, as Gary watched intently, Sophie finally came up on the security camera.

* * *

**Next chapter: The rescue's conclusion! please review!**


End file.
